Mr Brightside
by duckgirl566
Summary: Kagom is forced to marry Hojo, and Inuyasha is not a very happy hanyou. What will happen on the day of the wedding? Based on the hit song by The Killers. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY! I thought of this a while ago, but I havent had a chance to write untill now. I am on a 'Italian Holiday' wink, wink. XP Enjoy!**_

* * *

_

_Coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine._

I did it. I set her free. The monk said it was about freaking time.

_Gotta gotta be down because I want it all._

I realized I don't love Kikyo. I don't think I ever really did. All I want is her. All I love is her. My miko form the future.

_It started out with a kiss._

She went back there…again. After she left I started thinking about the castle where we fought Kaguya. And our kiss.

_  
How did it end up like this?_

It was just a kiss is what I kept telling myself.

_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

But then I realized it was more. And I had to do it. I had to put Kikyo to rest so I could give myself to Kagome. I know there are others want her attention, but I don't think she wants them. After all, she said she loved me as a hanyou. That was enough. Kikyo came to me and asked me to go with her. I told her since Naraku was dead, I had done what I was supposed to do. I avenged her. Then I destroyed her with my fang. Now all I need is for Kagome to come back so I can tell her. Tell her I love her.

_Now_ _I'm falling asleep _

Her scent hits my nose the second she climbs out of the well. But it's mixed with something. Salt. She's been crying. Danm.

_And she's calling a cab  
while he's having a smoke  
and she's taking a drag_

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called out, jumping down fro the God tree.

"Oh, hi Inuyasha," she greeted him with the sound of despair in her voice.

"Why were you crying?" he asked. _I can smell the sadness coming off of her in waves._

_  
Now they're going to bed_

_And it's all in my head  
but she's touching his—chest  
_

"I have something I need to tell you and the others," she began.

"Kagome, what is it?"

"I'm…engaged…"

_  
And my stomach is sick_

_Now, he takes off her dress  
now, let me go_

_

* * *

_**Don't worry, I'm not insane. All shall be explained later. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have to go to school tomorrow, wahhh! Okay, I have some responses for you guys, so...yeah.**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**chizuru:** I know, they rock! But alas, I LOST MY FREAKING CD! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Thank you, I work really hard on my style. X)

**Hanako Horigome: **Thanks for the review!

**NCchick445: **My mom knew about it! But now I have to wonder...where _exactly _did you get the idea to pretend to be sick and get out of school? What have you not been telling Aunt Valerie? (Kelso form _That 70's Show_):Burn::shut up Kelso:

**Greendaylover: **I am glad my story Kicks as. XP I heart greenday!

**Weeping Wolf: **Yeah, I know this is more serious than I normally write, but I like writng different stuff. Soon I plan on trying to write some horror fics. I'm still the same ducky though!

**Okay, I'm done with that. Here is chaoter two. But afetr you do, read Weeping Wolf's review and response? WW brings up a good point that this isn't like my other fics. XP**

* * *

"So you are to be wed Kagome?" Sango asked her friend. They were all sitting in Kaede's hut around the fire, minus Shippo, who playing with a few of the village children. Kaede sat stirring some sew for their supper. Miroku sat beside Sango, holding his new wife's hand. They had only married a few days ago. Kagome sat beside her friend while stroking Kirara's head, causing a small purring sound to fill the room. Inuyasha just sat in a huff in the corner.

"Yes," came the small reply.

"Well, who is the lucky man who asked for your hand?" Miroku asked. He could sense the tension in the room. Kagome clearly did not want to wed this person. Why had it happened so suddenly? _Surely if she was engaged she would have told Sango._

"His name is Hojo. His family is good friends with ours."

"Is he nice? Can he provide for you well?" Sango knew her friend loved the hanyou on the other side of the room, so this was a big shock.

"Hojo is very kind, and has a good stable job. He cares for me deeply," Kagome sighed.

"I sense you don't want to be wed to this man Kagome. Tell me, why did this engagement happen so suddenly?" asked the monk. That was the last straw. Kagome broke down in a fit of tears, in front of all of them. She reached over Kirara's small form and latched onto Sango. Sango just mouthed, 'give us some alone time. Girl talk.'

The houshi stood up and motioned for Inuyasha to follow him. With one last look at the woman he loved, he stood and followed. They walked until Inuyasha could no longer hear her tears.

"I wonder what has her so troubled," the monk wondered aloud. He was met with a smack on the head. "Pray tell, WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"Shut-up," came the hanyou's reply.

"I know you do not like to see her cry, but there is no need for violence Inuyasha!"

"I don't know what the hell you're talkin' 'bout."

"We all know you love her Inuyasha. You cannot deny it."

"Keh," he mumbled as the sun went down.

_And I just can't look its killing me  
and taking control_

This is killing me. God, how can she marry someone else?

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea

* * *

_

Sango walked up to the men sitting by the god-tree with a frown on her face.

"So, how is Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha couldn't find words. He was recalling memories of her. Her laughing. Her smiling. Her singing. He remembered those times when she would go off to be alone, and he would follow. She would go and just sing. She would just go and sing out as if no one could hear her. And he loved every minute of it. When they asked what she was doing by herself, she made up some excuse. But he knew.

_Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis_  
_But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me_

"She is not well. Apparently, she is being forced to marry this man form her era. Something about money being owed from one of the families or other. Anyway, she must be wedded soon, or her family cannot stay in their home. She doesn't even love this man but she must marry him anyway," Sango explained.

"This is terrible!" Miroku exclaimed.

"It gets worse,"

_Open up my eager eyes_

Worse? How could Kagome being married not be the most horrible thing ever? How could she say such a thing?

"Hojo, her fiancée's name, does not like the idea of his wife running around in the feudal era chasing after demons. Since the jewel is complete and Naraku is dead, he doesn't want her to return. She can never visit again once she is married," Sango sniffled. _  
_  
_'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

_

* * *

_

**I"M GETTING CONFIRMED SOON::does victory dance that is flipping awsome: Soon I won't have to go to CCD anymore which means I will have more time for WRITING! Oh yeah! XP R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Danm it, Danm it Danm it!" Inuyasha cursed as he slaughtered about twenty trees. _How in the hell could she be getting married? Not only that, but she can't ever come back? What the hell is that all about! _"DANM!" Twenty trees fell.

_I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all_

Then he heard the voice of an Angel.

_  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out. He jumped into the air and landed right behind Kagome, causing her to jump. "Inuyasha!"

_Now I'm falling asleep_

"You scared me, jumping behind me like that," she breathed and looked at his eyes. _Why are they filled with such pain?_ She thought. Kagome looked at all of the fallen trees. "Getting fire wood for the entire village?" she tried to giggle, but it was half-hearted. The hanyou stayed silent. "I guess Sango explained everything to you and Miroku?" she asked.

"Yeah," he mumbled, not taking his eyes off of the ground.

_And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag_

_Now they're going to bed_

"Inuyasha, I want to explain what is happening to you," she broke the silence.

"Kagome, I don't want to hear abou-,"

"Just let me do this, okay?" He nodded.

_And my stomach is sick_

"I went back to my era and my mother was outside waiting for me when…"

"Kagome, go back down the well," Mrs. Higurashi commanded.

"W-what did you just say?" Kagome asked.

"Please Kagome, it's for your own-,"

"Kagome! You're back!" Her grandfather waved to her from the house.

"Kagome, run! Please, I beg of you, go back down the-,"

"Stop speaking such nonsense Yai. (Kagome's mother's first name) Kagome dear, come inside. You must be tired from traveling, yes?" her grandfather ushered her into the house. Yai bowed her head and followed the two into the house. He led Kagome into the kitchen where an old couple she recognized as Hojo's parents sat at the table.

"Oh! Uh, hello Mr. and Mrs. Akitoki! What a pleasure it is to see you again," Kagome tripped over her words. _Why are they here?_

"Kagome, we hope you are well, what with running around in the feudal era and all," Mr. Akitoki stood and shook Gramps' hand.

"Uh, sir, I have no idea what you are talking-,"

"It's okay Kagome, they know. Everything," he grandfather explained.

"And we must say we are not very pleased to hear it. What would people say, knowing of future daughter-in-law ran around with demons down a well!" Mrs. Akitoki exclaimed.

"Now wait a min- WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!"

"Kagome! Please, do not use that tone with your parents-in-law!" Gramps Scolded, "You must excuse her."

Mr. Akitoki looked as if he was about to say something but his wife put her hand over his. "She must be very surprised with the news. No harm done," she smiled, causing her husband to calm.

"Would somebody care to explain what you are all talking about?" Kagome asked.

"Why, the arranged marriage between you and my son, Hojo," Mrs. Akitoki smiled again. Kagome's eyes grew as large as dinner plates.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry. There is nothing I can do. I tried to warn you but-,"

"Do not apologize. You have not done any wrong here," Gramps said.

"Why…" Kagome whispered.

"Because it is what the law states. You will bear my son four children and live on the Akitoki estate.It was your father's wish to see his daughter is wed to an Akitoki. He knew that you would be taken care of. If you are not wed soon, there is a chance the government could take away the shrine. You wouldn't want your family on the streets, would you?" Mr. Akitoki smiled something devilish. Silent tears fell down Mrs. Higurashi's cheeks.

"No, I don't want that, but-,"

"Your grandfather has the power here. He agrees with us. You will wed Hojo as soon as we can get all of the planning done," Mrs. Akitoki interrupted.

"But there must be a way we could-,"

"No. Unless you become engaged within the next week, you shall be wed to Hojo. Congratulations dear," Gramps smiled.

"Congratulations?" Kagome whispered.

"You should be delighted to have such a wonderful future planned out for you. Plus when you are married you won't be going back to that bothersome hanyou and the feudal era ever again." the old man beamed.

"No…" Kagome gasped as she held back tears. None of the adults noticed except for Yai who left the room is shame.

"Why don't you go into your room Kagome? Hojo is up there, waiting for you. He is very pleased about the news. He wants to make you his wife as soon as possible," Mrs. Akitoki grabbed Kagome's wrist and led her up the stairs and into her room.

"Mrs. Akitoki, please consider stopping this engagement. It is not right! Besides, I'm only just turning eighteen in two days! I know Hojo is nineteen, maybe he could find another wife?"

"What's done is done. I will not listen to this anymore. Unless you are engaged within seven days you will become an Akitoki. And really dear, how could _you _ever get a manto want to marry you in such a time?" She knocked on the door and Hojo opened it. He smiled something handsome and his mother pushed Kagome into the room. The door was then slammed shut. "We proud parents and grandparents will be headed out for a good couple of hours. The Higurashi boy is with a friend tonight. I imagine you both have a few good hours of time together without a chaperone. Goodbye loves. Oh, and Hojo? Don't go too fast on her!" she chuckled lightly and left along with her husband, Gramps, and a distressed Yai. Hojo and Kagome were all alone.

"Kagome, isn't this wonderful news? We are going to be together, just like I always dreamed!" He hugged her. Kagome pushed him off of her and sat down on her bed.

"This is not wonderful news Hojo. Don't you understand? We are being forced together. This want our love making this engagement happen. This was pushed on us. How can we be married this way?" Tears finally escaped her eyes. Hojo sat down next to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her.

"Kagome, I love you and I always have. Please, let me share some moments with you," He moved one arm in between her legs, "Some very special moments with you." Hojo was met with a slap in the face.

"**I do not love you**," she seethed. Hojo held a hand to his face.

"Fine. But in time you will realize he can give you nothing that I can give you," he said and went down the stairs and went home.

Kagome was now in complete tears, leaning against Inuyasha's shoulder. He placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Inuyasha, I don't want to leave you all behind. I care about all of you so much. You are more than friends. You're all like a second family to me. How can I leave you all here? I don't know what to do." Kagome sobbed. Her salty tears soaked his fire-rat kimono.

_What do I tell her? How can I comfort her? How can I save her from this fate? She needs someone to marry her within a week. I guess I could tell her how I really feel but…would she accept me for a husband? No. I'm just a hanyou. It wouldn't work. But no way in hell is she gonna bear his children!_

_And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his—chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, let me go_


	4. Chapter 4

**Not to toot my own horn, but...TOOT TOOT! I love this chapter. You'll just have to find out why! **

* * *

"You wanna say that again kid?" Hojo sneered. Sota looked up at him, looking brave for his sister's sake.

"Yes I do. You are a big stinky jerk and no way am I going to let you marry my sister!" Sota retorted with a face of pure, serious stone. Hojo smirked at this and lifted the boy by his collar.

"Listen here you snot-nosed punk. I am not only going to marry your sister. She will be my wife and that's the way I want it. And there is nothing you can do about it," Hojo sneered. Sota's eyes widened in horror at his sister's fate. He dropped Sota coldly on the ground and walked back into the house. Sota stormed into the house, up the stairs, and into his room. He started packing a bag full of a change of clothes. Since it was summer vacation, he wasn't concerned about school. His mother came to the door.

"Sota, what are you doing?" she asked. Sota looked up at his mother.

"I'm staying at Hiroshi's house. I'll meet you at the store tomorrow," he coldly said. He walked to the door but Yai stood in his way.

"Mom, what are you doing?"

"Sota, what's wrong?" The boy sat down on his bed and held his head in his hands. Then he looked up at her.

"Three years ago my sister fell down a well that took her to feudal Japan. She met a dog hanyou and fell in love with him. I know she would be so happy with him if they would just tell each other their true feelings!" Yai held her son. "Dad wouldn't want Kagome to be so miserable, would he?"

"I don't think so Sota. All we can do Sota, is pray."

* * *

**Should I leave it here? No, seriously, I thought about stoppng it here. See what a physco I am? XP

* * *

**

"Kagome dear, you're back?" Yai looked at her daughter quizzically when she saw Kagome and the hanyou step out of the well house.

"I had to Mom. If I didn't, I would be running away from my problems. I want to face this head on, even if…well, you know."

"I understand. Come on, we have to get to the bridal shop. Mrs. Ugly-bottom rented out the entire place for us." Inuyasha looked bewildered at the name, making Kagome smile.

"She's talking about Hojo's mother. Do you want to come with us Inuyasha?"

"Uh, sure," he answered, clearly not knowing what he was getting himself into.

* * *

**I thought about stopping it here too, but I kept going with it.**

* * *

"What took you so long to get here; we don't have all day to do this!" Mrs. Akitoki said as she pulled Kagome in the store by her arm, Inuyasha, and Yai following. Sota was already there, sitting on a bench in the corner. The entire store was pink and frilly. Racks and racks full of dresses stood along three of the four walls. On the other stood a dressing room and the annoyed (and painfully bored) Sota.

"I'm sorry, we had some, uh, business to take care of before we came," Yai lied. She led Inuyasha to sit with Sota.

"You actually came here willingly?" Sota asked with amusement. Inuyasha didn't get a chance to answer.

"Come now Kagome! I want you to try on my wedding dress I wore when I married Mr. Akitoki." The old woman shoved Kagome into a dressing room where the dress was waiting for her. "I'm sure it will be almost as beautiful as the day I wore it. _Almost._" Sota frowned, Yai frowned, Mrs. Akitoki smiled with a wicked pride, and Inuyasha just sat with a confused look on his face.

A few moments after some painful sounding grunts and Mrs. Akitoki's boring ramblings about her wedding, Kagome stepped out of the dressing room…and Sota busted a gut laughing.

The sleeves were long and tight, plain with a paisley floral design. The dress went up a little more than an inch on her neck, this material being the same as the sleeves. She was covered completely except for a large slit along the right side of the skirt. The paisley floral design was everywhere, and there was so many skirts underneath it was hard to tell where Kagome actually was. The worst part…it was _orange_.

Yai's expression was one of a mortified mother. Inuyasha stayed silent but with big eyes. _Do all women in the time period wear such strange clothes? Why would anyone willingly put that on themselves?_

"Shut-up Sota!" Yai commanded of her son. Kagome instantly wished Inuyasha didn't come with them. _I must look like such a freak!_

"Mrs. Akitoki? Why didn't you wear a white dress?" Sota asked with a smirk. The older woman glared at him while Kagome and Yai suppressed their laughter.

"What's the difference?" Inuyasha innocently asked.

"If the ride wears a white dress, or has a 'white wedding it means she's a virgin. If she doesn't, then most likely she screwed around with some people before she got married," Sota bluntly explained.

"Sota!" his mother scolded.

"What? I am right?"

"Uh…yes, but you should carry yourself in a more respectful manner."

"Anyway, before the _hanyou _interrupted us," Inuyasha clenched his fists, Kagome looked at the floor, "what do you all think?" The woman's tone was one that said, "If you don't like it, you better not say so." Inuyasha, being to dense baka that he is, couldn't see this.

"That is the ugliest piece of shit I ever saw," his said in a monotone. Kagome looked up with her mouth open wide. Sota restrained his giggles the best he could. Yai did the same.

"**_What!_**" the old woman shrieked. She turned to Kagome and Yai. "You see! This is exactly the reason why we can't let her stay in the god-forsaken place! This," she pointed to Inuyasha, "is why she _must _marry Hojo! This-,"

"Mrs. Akitoki!" Yai interrupted. "Excuse, but Inuyasha is like a member of this family. Though Kagome may not be allowed to visit the feudal era anymore, Inuyasha will always be a apart of us." She looked at Kagome, then back at Mrs. Akitoki. "You will _not _speak about him that way." She smirked. Sota felt like clapping and Kagome felt like crying.

Inuyasha was confused. _A part of their family? Me, a hanyou, has a family?_

"Fine, whatever. Just take him home, we have the dress."

"Oh no we don't!" Yai said. She grabbed a dress off of the rack and handed it to her daughter. "Try this on Kagome. I think you might like it." Yai smiled and Mrs. Akitoki just sat down in a huff. Kagome sent a grateful smile in the way of her mother and went back into the changing room. The group could hear her struggle to get out of the dress. She opened the door just wide enough for the other dress to be pushed out. Now, with less of a struggle, Kagome stepped into the other dress.

She gazed at the girl the mirror that hung in the dressing room. _Is that me? I am really that girl I see in there? Could I really be that beautiful?_

The dress was white. Tulle covered a large skirt, but this was smaller than the other dress. Attached at the top of the skirt part of the gown was a white, strapless corset based top. About every three inches a line of purple sprouted from the bottom of the top. Purple flowers on a green vine snaked up the top in between them. A little bit of purple lace trimmed the top of it, coming right below her heart (where you put your hand during the pledge of allegiance in America). Kagome's raven locks tickled her shoulders, falling loosely two inches after them.

"Kagome? Is everything alright in there?" came her mother's voice. She slowly opened the door to reveal gasps and one heavy and sarcastic sigh.

"Sis…that dress is really cool."

"Thanks Sota."

"Lovely Kagome."

"Thanks Mom." The room fell silent. Inuyasha stood up and walked over to the girl in the gown. **(A/N: GITG!) **He cupped Kagome's cheek in his large hand. Mrs. Akitoki's face was one of horror.

"You look beautiful Kagome. I really mean it," he whispered to her, looking directly into her eyes.

"T-thank y-you I-Inu-ya-sha." Kagome's body was filled with a tingling that she couldn't shake, no matter how she tried. Inuyasha walked out of the store and jumped up into the roof tops, headed for the shrine. The silence was awkward.

"Well, then I guess this is the dress we'll take!" Yai chirped.

Kagome put her right hand up to her cheek.

_You look beautiful. I really mean it._

_

* * *

_

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guess what...I'M NOT DEAD! YAY!**

**I know, I haven't been writing lately. I'm trying to get out of this evil rut I've found myself in. **

**_But to anyone who cares...MY TEAM WON O.M. REGIONALS!_ This is soooo awesome! Now we get to go to Altoona in April to competes in _States_. It would be soooo cool if we got to Worlds, but I doubt we will. We may be awesome, but we're not PERFECT!**

**Anywho, I have a new story coming out soon, so I hope you'll al enjoy that. But big announcement..._Saving Our Future _the sequel to _Our Future _will be coming out this summer! (Oh hell, I just dropped the back of a really expensive earing. Crap.) **

_

* * *

_Guess what? I don't own Inuyasha!

_

* * *

I'm so confused now…_

Kagome looked at her hands, fingers interlocked with each other. _I love him so much. How can this be happening to us? _

"Kagome?" Yai called. She got up and went down the stairs, to see her mother and Mrs. Akitoki sitting at the kitchen table. "We're going over final aspects of the wedding…would you like to help?"

"No, I wouldn't. I…I'm going back the feudal era. To tie up a few loose ends. I want to say goodbye to everyone."

"That better be all that you are doing young lady," Mrs. Akitoki scolded. Her tone was one of stone.

"Hey!" Kagome yelled. The men in the living room looked in the kitchen, pausing their conversation. Sota looked up from petting the cat. "I am not yours to command just yet. I am still me, Kagome Higurashi, though I spit on that name now, for the old bag that I share it with has tainted it. I refuse to marry Hojo willingly. I refuse to submit to you, some old bitch that only wants me so her son has someone to reproduce with!"

Kagome ran out of the house, slamming the door. Tears flowed freely from her eyes, creating great rivers that ran down her face. She jumped down the well, welcoming the blue glow that surrounded her.

* * *

_I'm so confused now…_

Inuyasha looked at his hands, fingers interlocked with each other. _I love her so much. How can this be happening to us? _

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called. The hanyou refused to look down, keeping his eyes focused on his hands, the same ones that held her face. _You look beautiful. I really mean it._

_I do Kagome; I love you so much that it hurts._

Being so lost in thoughts of _her_, Inuyasha failed to notice the staff flying through the air, colliding with his head.

That is, until he was holding Miroku by the collar, glaring down into the perverts eyes.

"What, pray tell, is so Danm important?" he shouted, causing a few birds to fly out of the trees surrounding the area.

"Kagome's here, to say goodbye. I trust you know that her wedding is only two days away." Miroku landed on the ground with an 'oomph!' as the hanyou sped into the village.

* * *

**I know, it's uber-short. Deal with it.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Good-bye Kaede. You have been so wonderful, training me and helping us in our journey." Kagome held back her tears. "I will never forget all you have done for me."

Kaede cupped her cheek, the old woman's hand barley able to reach Kagome's face because of the small height that comes with old age. "Do not be sad Kagome. I shall keep you in my mind for all of time. You were a wonderful apprentice and I think your future will be bright." The old woman ran a wrinkled thumb across the apple of Kagome's cheek, wiping away a bothersome tear that the young priestess could not hold back. "How could a girl so beautiful not have a bright future?"

"Thank you."

"KAGOME!" Shippo cried and latched onto her arm, sobbing terribly. Kagome held him close to her heart.

"Shippo, you are a demon, which means you will live a long, fruitful life." Kagome looked down at the small kit she held in her arms. "Don't let memories of me keep you from being happy." She set him down as Sango embraced her, silently trying to hold back sobs.

"I will always love you…sister of mine." Sango whispered, kissing Kagome's cheek. Kagome kissed hers.

"And I you, Sango. You have no idea how much I will miss my sister." Kagome held Sango's hands in hers and look into the demon slayer's eyes. "And my best friend."

Kagome soon felt herself enveloped from behind, her bottom given a light squeeze. "Please, do not fear. I am one who serves Buddha. I will do no creature harm. When I attempted to retrieve the shikon shard, I did not realize that you came with it," whispered a voice in her ear. Then the voice turned silly, noisily, and high-pitched. "What am I, the **_prize_** in a **_cereal box_**?" Kagome laughed slightly and turned to face Miroku.

"You don't even know what a cereal box is, do you?" she asked. Miroku smiled and hugged her, and Kagome returned his embrace. Inuyasha felt a growl rise lightly from his throat but quickly silenced it. Kagome and Miroku slowly released each other, and Kagome turned to all of them. "I guess…I am leaving."

"Be strong, Kagome," Sango said as she and Inuyasha walked out of the hut towards the well. The second they crossed the village boundaries, Kagome burst into tears and latched onto Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had no idea what to do. _I want to comfort her, butt how? Danmit, I'm no good at this!_

"Inuyasha, I don't want to leave! I want to be with all of you, to stay with all of you. To live with all of you!" she sobbed, clutching his hoari tightly in fisted hands. He put a clawed hand on her back, rubbing small circles between her shoulders.

He wanted to do something, anything, to take away the pain she felt.

"I don't want you to leave either Kagome," he whispered softly, kissing her hair. He led her to the well, knowing it would probably be one of his last.


	7. Chapter 7

**My computer is being a bitch. First, on Moday, when I got back from my camping trip (it was dry, so the adults didn't do anything stupid to make fun of) I tried to update stuff. I actually got up off my butt to write! You can all thank a certain Janet Evanovich for that. I was on her website. So, anyway, I tried to upload all ofd these awesome chapters I had written and the crappiest thing happens...the only chapter that uploaded was this one! AAAGGGGHHHHHH! So, for the past few days, I have been a very pissed-off ducky. **

**So, while my document manager is being a bitch, here's the latest chapter of Mr. Brightside. I hope you all enjoy it. I'll be here, rocking back and forth in the fetal position, wishing I could update.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Mr. Brightside, by the Killers.

* * *

**

"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked up at him, clutching his clawed hand closely to her. "I want you to come to my wedding tomorrow. A girl's wedding is supposed to be the most important day of her life and," she let go of his hand and took a step back, "I want you to be there."

He looked down at her, looking at the tears that made her eyes glisten. "Okay, Kagome. I will."

She smiled. "Thank you. Now, let's get going," she said, taking his hand again and jumping into the well. He placed a worried arm around her waist, wondering why she would be so careless. They fell through the time slip, welcoming the feeling of weightlessness. They stood with each other for a moment before Inuyasha leapt from the well, Kagome yelping in surprise. Inuyasha enjoyed the smile that it had brought to her lips, knowing she had not smiled in a very long time. The door seemed ominous now, opening it meaning they could never turn back.

"Inuyasha, there is something I never got a chance to tell you." Kagome squeezed his hand. "I—,"

"There you are Kagome!" Kagome's grandfather shouted in exuberance, throwing the doors to the small well house open. His expression of happiness soon turned to anger and annoyance. "What in blazes is he doing here?" He pointed and accusing finger at Inuyasha, who growled in response.

"I invited him to my wedding, Gramps. I think it is only fair someone I actually care about other than Mom and Souta is attending." Kagome led Inuyasha out of the house, Inuyasha not even trying to hide his smirk at the old man's expense. "Mom," Kagome called out once they were in the house, "I have a special guest for the wedding. Mom?"

"I'm here Kago—," she stopped and looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, you have no idea how happy I am that you are here." She turned to Kagome. "Don't worry dear; I'll take care of the witch. Inuyasha," she grabbed the hanyou's hand, "I'll need to see if my husband's old tux fits you. Come with me please. Kagome, some of friends are here to help with the wedding. I need you to go with them now."

A short woman with bright red hair and a clipboard came over to Kagome and began dragging her away. With one fleeting glance, Kagome was gone, leaving Inuyasha alone with Mrs. Higurashi.

Lord help him.

* * *

**If anyone wants to give me coffee in their review it will be most appreciated. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi led Inuyasha by the hand and up the stairs, heading for the attic. 

"Um, what the hell are we doing?" asked the hanyou. "Where'd Kagome go?"

"Inuyasha, something doesn't seem right about all this," she said, flipping a switch. Light flooded to dark room above the house.

Dust covered everything. Boxes upon boxes, bins upon bins, filled with everything one could imagine were up there, covered in dust. Cabinets with rusty locks lined the back wall. The stale air made Inuyasha sneeze.

"I mean, I can not imagine why my husband would not leave any loopholes in this contract. You and I both see clear as day Kagome doesn't want this, and I doubt he would not leave her a reasonable way to escape." She smiled and closed her eyes for a moment, remembering her dear old husband, missing him terribly. "Other than that whole 'finding a husband thing. That really seems like a lode of shit to me," she said, opening one of the bins. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide for a moment at the word she used. Mrs. Yai Higurashi was one a woman who used curses.

"But what the hell does all that have to do with this place?" he asked, inspecting all the old smelling boxes around him. She looked up and smiled an evil smirk.

"We, as in you and I, Inuyasha," she said, shoving a box at him. Dust flew up and around his head, making him sneeze, "are going to look through every last thing in this attic to find that loophole. We are going to save my daughter, one thing I know you're good at."

* * *

"Oh Kagome, we only need to fix a few more things and you'll be ready for the big day," say Ayumi, pinning the side of the dress. Eri looked at her hair, unsure of what to do with it. 

"I don't want to give you the average bun, Kagome," she said. "But I don't want to leave your hair down, either. As beautiful as it is, I think this will be mush too formal for that."

"You could give her a bob," Yuka said from Kagome's bed. Eri shot her friend a look, making the lazy Yuka turn back to her magazine. "God Kagome, that dress is just so pretty! You are so lucky to be marrying Hojo. Soon you'll be rich, and secure for life. Plus, I hear he's pretty good in the sack."

"Oh?" Ayumi asked, finishing the very last detail on the dress. "And where did you hear _that _from?"

"Saseko and Pansuke told me so. They've both been with him, so they should know," she answered. "Oh my gosh, look at these shoes!" she exclaimed, pointing at the magazine. "I saw these same shoes on sale the other day, and I almost bought them! Now there going to be, like, so expensive! God, what nasty luck!"

Kagome listened as Eri and Ayumi consoled Yuka about the loss of shoes. She only wished she could have been so carefree. The family decided that the arrangement would be, and stay private, so they didn't know. They never really knew what Kagome had felt. They seemed just so immature to Kagome. She had been forced to grow up so soon, because of the feudal era, while they stayed kids for as long as they could.

"May I come in?" came a shrill voice, one Kagome learned to hate. The girls giggled a yes and walked in Mrs. Akitoki. She cheesily smiled at Kagome and the girls. "My, my, my! Just look at you?" She waved her hands around Kagome, who was standing on a pedestal in the middle of the room. "A vision in white." She winked at Kagome and joked. "Really playing' the part, aren't ya sweetie?"

Kagome's smile was a fake one. She really was playing the part. The part of the beautiful, happy bride was a difficult one to play. Kagome had gotten so used to lying to these people, her "friends". She was "ill" when she was shooting arrows at a demon. She was "in the hospital" when she realized she was in love with something that, for almost fifteen years, belonged only in fairy tales. She was "sick" when she was really having her heart broken. She had a "broken leg" when she saved the world from evil by killing Naraku. Kagome fought back tears when she came to the painful realization.

Her existence in modern Tokyo, the life of Kagome Higurashi the school girl, was a gigantic lie. She was a lie in this world. She was a lie in her home.

_No,_ she thought to herself, _this is only a visiting place. I have a new home now. A home I can never return to._

"Yeah," Kagome said. "I am playing the part." This caused her friends to giggle, but Mrs. Akitoki frowned as Kagome looked her in the eye. She and the old woman both knew that they were both playing roles, games in the charade. Kagome had learned a lot about Mrs. Akitoki. She was a champion swimmer, and one of the greatest opera singers local opera's had seen. She almost went on to sing for famous people, politicians and royalty. But she was forced to marry.

Her family had given their daughter to Mr. Akitoki. She needed to provide an heir, just like Kagome did. The once beautiful, successful, kind, and generous woman had been forced into a life while a man she loved had waited until the day Hojo turned three, for her to return to him. She had been forced to pretend to love a man four years of being twice her age at sixteen. She was forced to have sex with this old man, something she had waited to do for her true love. She was forced to mother her child.

Mrs. Akitoki was still trying to play the part of the good wife. She was doing as she was told. In the records Kagome had been able to dig up, she was the kind of wife that had to cover her arms in the summer. She had run a good home and sheltered her son, raising him the best she could when he represented her resentment on her life.

How could she not have grown to be bitter?

Kagome just hoped she would not end up that way.

* * *

**Duckgirl566: Saseko and Pansuke are Japnese for whore.**

**Ducky alter ego: Ha ha.**

**Duckgirl566: I have the link to my translator on my profile.**


	9. Chapter 9

Duckgirl566: It is another chapter!

Ducky alter ego: Dear God, it _is _possible for you to update!

Duckgirl566: Excuse me? You are the one that's been keeping me away from the computer all this time. You and my family, that is.

Ducky alter ego: I was just trying to get you ready for band camp. You are going to be conditioning, marching, and memorizing for 13 hours straight for 5 days. You are so no ready.

Duckgirl566: That's...oh my gosh, 65 hours of working out in one week!

Ducky alter ego: More than you've done in your entire life, Miss lazy butt.

* * *

"Stand still Inuyasha," Yai said. The hanyou stiffened, trying to keep his cool. Mrs. Higurashi assessed the situation. Inuyasha felt a bead of sweat crawl down his nose and drip onto his chin, before staining the dust covered floor beneath him. "Got it!"

"So I can put my arms down now?" the hanyou asked.

"No," she said, taking a stack of papers off of his head. "I already told you, Inuyasha. These are the final documents that could possibly tell us about that loophole. I'll look thought them. I just want you to hold them."

"Holy shit, how long?" he asked, trying find balance again. The large stacks in both his hands were gaining weight, or so it felt. His foot was having trouble holding its stack, while the other had trouble just holding him up. He was relived she had taken some of the papers that were on his head off, but he wanted to be rid of the papers between his chin and chest. Not to mention the papers in between his knees were slipping.

"Just until I find something. We only have a few hours left until the wedding, and I don't plan to stop searching until Hojo is leading Kagome back down the aisle."

The hanyou sighed, annoyed. He didn't see what the big deal was. Couldn't he just rip these annoying people to shreds? He didn't understand how complicated modern laws were, and he wasn't sure he wanted to.

_If I were in her position, I'd just run 'em all through with the fang and keep the damn shrine.

* * *

_

Her room was dark, with only the shine of the full moon for light. Kagome could not sleep, nervous about the day ahead of her. Her mother and Inuyasha hadn't come about all day, the day before her wedding. She wished they had, wished they had been there to comfort her. But she dealt with it all by herself, pushing her crippled heart to the brink of shattering.

She wouldn't see Hojo until her grandfather led her down the aisle. Then their life together would begin. She didn't know how she would say goodbye to Inuyasha, or even if she could. Would she be led away after that searing kiss, never to see her hanyou's face again? Or would they give her a moment, and the goodbye would leave her heart wrenchingly bitter? Would she get the nerve to kiss him or would she just watch him go, leaving her behind?

Kagome clutched her pillow to her body tighter, as she hoped dawn would never break.

* * *

Yai never thought someone could be so dirty. But to her astonishment, she was indeed filthy. Without air conditioning, she was covered in sweat; in places she didn't think it was possible. Dirt, dust, and sweat formed a layer on her skin, making every movement uncomfortable. Her hair was sticky in some places, frizzy in other. She had tear lines on her cheeks. 

Yai was a mess, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

_My job as a mother is to ensure the welfare of my child. Even if that means getting down and,_ she lifted her palm out of a small pile of a foriegn, jelly-like substance, _dirty. Very, very dirty.

* * *

_


	10. Chapter 10

**Duckgirl566: ****I cried a little bit while I was writing this.**

**Ducky alter ego: Ha ha. **

**Duckgirl566: Band camp starts on Monday, and I'm scared as hell.**

**Ducky alter ego: Don't worry. If you end up in the hospital, I'll be right there with you. **

**Duckgirl566: That's not really a comfort.**

* * *

She was beautiful. Kagome was not the conceited type, but she knew she was beautiful. Her friends made quick and beautiful work of her hair. She knew the loose, messy bun showed off her neck to the world. She feared the goose bumps would show. She feared her fear would show.

Everything was set. All the tables, the pews out in the shrine garden, everything. Mr. Akitoki enjoyed the idea of a western style wedding for his son. She would walk down the aisle, say her vows, and Hojo would kiss her, sealing the deal. That was all her life was now- a deal.

Kagome thought back to days when she was younger.

"Daddy, do you now everything?" A small Kagome asked. She struggled with a box too big for her small frame to carry. Her father smiled, opening the door to the shed and putting down two boxes on the highest shelf. Kagome sat hers on the floor and sighed heavily.

_Her father rubbed her head affectionately, smiling. Her pigtails shook back and forth._

"_No, but that doesn't matter much. Just as long as I stay one fact ahead of you," he joked. Kagome giggled and grabbed his pant leg, walking back to the house where a very pregnant Yai was waiting._

She thought about her father. She didn't think he would do this. He hadn't been the type of man to arrange something like this.

He tossed his daughter up in the air in the yard, and she squealed like little girls do. Yai looked at her husband and daughter affectionately. Kagome had always been, and always would be, a Daddy's girl.

"_Be careful you too," she called out. She winced, clutching her stomach._

"_Mommy, Mommy," Kagome called out. "Mommy, I saw a lady bug, but Daddy wouldn't let me keep it 'cause he said the lady bug probably had a family, just like I did, and she wanted to go home to them, instead of comin' back wit us!" Kagome giggled as her father came up behind her and tickled her tummy. He smiled at his wife until he noticed her wince again. "What's wrong, Mommy?" The little girl turned to her father. "What's wrong with Momma? What's wrong with Momma!"_

"_He's…coming. Oh God, the baby's coming!" Yai squealed, but her husband paled. Kagome smiled and began shoving pieces of the family's picnic messily in their basket, trying g to help._

"_Daddy, move 'ya big butt! We gotta go meet 'da stork at the hosmital!" Kagome sat on the top of the basket, squishing everything inside. _

"_Do something, but for the love of God honey," Yai said, grabbing her husband's collar and pulling him close to her face, "move!"_

"_Oh, yeah, sorry!" He gathered her up and tossed the basket in the back of the car. Kagome ran behind him and put herself in her own child seat while her father helped her mother in the car and called the hospital._

"_We're gonna go meet the stoooooorrrrkkkk, we're gonna go meet the stoooooorrrrkkkk," Kagome sang. Getting frustrated, her father's face grew a little red._

"_There is no stork," he shouted, making Kagome stop singing. "We told you that, but the real thing is…when a Mommy and a Daddy love each other very much, and become fiscally responsible…"_

_And that was how, and when, Kagome learned the birds and the bees._

He was always honest and fair, kind to every person he knew. He would never want Kagome to feel such agony.

"Daddy, Daddy! I got an A on that Biology test, just like you said I would," Kagome called, dropping her backpack on the floor. She took of her shoes, waving the paper in the air. "We studied and it paid off Daddy. One day I'm going to a big fancy university, just like you. As long as we keep working and studying, I know with your help I'll…" Kagome trailed off.

_Souta was sitting on the floor sobbing. He father was on the floor next to him, lying still. Kagome could feel his pain pass through the air to her, wrenching at her body. Her mother walk through the same door she had just moments earlier, carrying groceries. _

"_Dancing queen, young and sweet, only seven…shit." Yai scrambled for the phone and dialed. She went over to her husband and checked his pulse. "Yes, my name is Yai Higurashi at the Sunset Shrine…My husband was shot…Shoulder…I'm not sure, I was out…he was home with my son. _

_He was sick today…No, my son, not my husband. He has a pulse, but it is slowing, blood is…okay." Yai hung up and tossed the phone away. She ran for a towel, and when she came back, she paled. "Oh God." She applied pressure to his wound. "Souta, honey, why don't you go and draw a picture? Go draw a picture, something pretty for Daddy."_

_Souta got up and bolted for his room, his footy pajamas disappearing in moments._

"_Mom…Mom, what can I do?" Kagome asked. She knelt down beside her mother._

"_Kagome…Yai…oh God, I hope…Souta, God…where is he?" Kagome let tears fall, though she hated them for doing so._

"_Souta is fine, don't worry over him," Kagome assured him. "Who did this to you, Daddy?"_

"_A man I put…away…don't look in that closet over there, got it?" Kagome nodded._

"_Honey, what's in the-,"_

"_Don't…just don't look. Let…let one of my guys handle it…but not you. Not you…"_

"_Honey, I don't know what's in there, but you'll tell me eventually. I bet you'll tell me before dinner tomorrow," Yai said, tears in her eyes._

"_Yai, no. We said how we would handle this when it came. Don't bail out on me now…"_

"_I'm not bailing, I am-,"_

"_Daddy," Kagome wailed, "don't leave us. We need you, Mom, Gramps, Souta and I. Don't let go."_

"_I heard you got an A on that test, Kaggy. Good for you." He sighed and held both their hands. "I hope everything is good for you, both of you."_

_He went still as the sound of sirens came from outside. Kagome fell onto her mother, clutching the woman tightly. Yai just looked at her dead husband while Kagome cried quietly. Then she broke out into heavy sobs, and clutched her daughter to her._

"Kagome?" Mrs. Akitoki was in the doorway. "Dear God, what had I been thinking about that horrible dress? This one suits you so much better."

"Thank you," Kagome whispered. They stood together silently for a moment.

"Well, I was sent to come and bring you out to the ceremony, but I wanted to tell you something." She looked at a chair as if she wanted to sit, but decided against it. "I know that you didn't want this, Kagome. And I want you to know that, thought you will try, you will never conquer this pain. But…you will do your best.

That is all you can do, my dear. Even if failing is inevitable."

Kagome looked up at Mrs. Akitoki. The older woman's eyes were brimmed with unshed tears, the same that would be Kagome's one day.

"Let's get going," the older woman said. "If you are going to fight, you might as well look as damn good as you do today while you do it."


	11. Chapter 11

**Duckgirl566: Okay, sun block?**

**Ducky alter ego: Check.**

**Duckgirl566: Lyre?**

**Ducky alter ego: Check. Did you figure out how to put it on yet?**

**Duckgirl566: No, I stopped trying because I kept hurting myself. The elastic kept snapping on my arm!**

**Ducky alter ego: Ha ha!**

**Duckgirl566: Dot book?**

**Duckirl566: Check. Alter ego…why do I have six bottles of sun block in this bag?**

**Ducky alter ego: You burn easily.**

**Duckgirl566: Fine. Socks that go above my shoe?**

**Ducky alter ego: Check. **

**Duckgirl566: Insanely large drinking container that will hopefully keep me from passing out?**

**Ducky alter ego: We have the Bubba Keg!**

**Duckgirl566: All right readers, I'm going to level with you. When I finally update again, hopefully on Sunday, I will probably be more fit and wearing size twelve pants. Or I might be dead. Or hospitalized. Depends. I can handle the push-ups, the jumping jacks, the marching in time (160, for all you musicians out there. Yeah, we are marching _that _fast. )**

**But if I am dead, I will not leave you all hanging! **

**NCchick4456, it is your job as my real-life cousin to cancel all my crap and post a chapter on all my stories saying I am dead. All the passwords and account info are under Georg's (My pc. It is pronounced Gay-org.) right speaker. I know this will be hard since you are grieving, so maybe you can get the Russian spy to help you.**

**Ducky alter ego: Would you shut up? There are people that want to read this chapter, since it is insanely juicy, so they don't want to hear about you complaining!**

**That's it; I am so cutting you off. Everybody, here's the next chapter. Enjoy. **

**Duckgirl566: Hey!

* * *

**

Kagome had no idea that there would be so many people. Not much of her own family came to the wedding, since her parents had both been only children. Music sounded as her grandfather came up to her and entwined his arm with hers. Hojo stood at the end of the long white aisle. He had the goofy grin that he'd worn all his life on his face.

Her brother was in the front row, trying to look strong. Kagome always thought he took her arranged marriage the hardest. He had always thought back on their father as a hero. Inuyasha was also a hero, the figure he could look up to. Though had only been a little boy when his father was shot and killed, he was old enough to have memories.

Kagome liked believing Inuyasha had helped to fill that gap her father left behind. When her grandfather needed help around the shrine, Inuyasha did it…if he was offered Ramen noodles in return. Souta once told Kagome how he'd been offered a joint. But he had imagined what Inuyasha would say if the hanyou saw him high.

"Keh," Souta had said, imitating Inuyasha. "What'd you do to yourself, baka? Why you acting so stupid? Do this again and I'll the livin' shit outta you, moron."

Inuyasha had affected her family, all of them. He protected her, making her love him. Her showed a softer side around her mother, making Yai trust him and his doggy ears. Souta idolized him. Inuyasha had changed them, making them all better people.

And she was going to lose him. It wasn't just her that would feel broken, a little les complete without Inuyasha.

Kagome searched with eyes as she walked with her grandfather. She didn't see him anywhere. She couldn't find Inuyasha. _No, God no. I…I can't be strong without him. I _need_ him here! He's supposed to protect me, dammit! _She scanned for her mother and came up with similar results. _They aren't here. Mom's not here, Inuyasha isn't here. God, do they want me to be alone? Oh God, I can't handle this by myself! I'm not that strong!_

Then he grandfather's arm left her. They were at the altar. He brought her hand and Hojo's together.

"I know you will be happy. I know these things," said the old man, his smile warm. Kagome wanted to scowl, wanted to lash out at him. _You don't know shit, old man. That's what Inuyasha would say._

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two people in holy matrimony," said the priest. "Marriage is a holy, sacred bond between two people, a man and a woman. These two people are here to pledge their undying love and commitment to each other. They will face all obstacles together, in love and happiness. Though life for this man and this woman will not go in stride, they will face it together. That is what marriage is all about- partnership.

"Who gives this woman away?"

"I do," said her grandfather. He smiled and took his seat.

"Do you, Akitoki Hojo, take Higurashi Kagome to be you lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer of for poorer, until death do you part?"

"I do," Hojo said. The groom squeezed her hand, trying to comfort her. The priest turned to Kagome.

"And do you, Higurashi Kagome, take Akitoki Hojo to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold…"

* * *

"Yai?" called out a voice. It opened the door to the attic, light spilling into the dark. He could hear quiet sobs. "Yai, is that you? Are you okay?"

"Haru?"Yai walked over to the door. A police officer was there, dressed in uniform. "Haru, what are you doing here?"

"Everyone's here. There's a whole row of cops. We heard 'bout Higurashi's oldest getting married and we all wanted to see it. What are you doing up here? Why ain't you down there?"

"I was hoping to stop all this…what's that?" She pointed down at the small paper in his hand.

"Oh, this?" He held it up. "Just something Higurashi gave me after we put that foreigner rapist behind bars. He said that there'd be some kind of retaliation. He thought he would get killed. Guess he was right. He wanted to give it to ya, when Akitoki became involved with you guys. I didn't know what it all meant, but he said you'd know."

"Who the hell is that?" The officer paled. Inuyasha stood behind Yai.

"Oh, Inuyasha, this is Detective Haru Wantanabe. He was my husband's partner. Haru, this is Inuyasha. Please, don't be alarmed, he's harmless."

"Oh…okay." Haru shook his head, snapping back to reality. "Anyway, here it is. I'm not sure what it is, but-,"

"Would you just give it to her already?" Inuyasha snapped. The officer scowled but handed the paper to Yai anyway. She looked at it, reading furiously. Then she lowered it, cupping her hand over her mouth. Two heavy sobs racked her body.

* * *

"Does any object to this blessed union? Speak now, or forever hold your peace," The priest said. Kagome looked. Mr. Akitoki had his arm around his wife. It looked as if he was keeping her there, trapping her in her seat. Her grandfather had both of his hands on Souta's shoulders, making sure the boy wouldn't do anything the wreck his arrangement.

No one stood, no one said anything. Everything was quiet and peaceful. No one objected to this union, when so many people wanted to._ No one is going to save me. No one is going to rescue me. God have mercy._

"By the power invested in me, by God and the government of Tokyo, I pronounce this marriage, this promise, sealed when the lips of lovers meet." The old priest turned to Hojo. "You may kiss the bride."

Kagome closed her eyes, wanting to pull away, wanting to run away. This was _it._ She would be brought into a life she didn't want. All Hojo had to do was kiss her.

Kagome felt a rush of wind fly past her face, barely missing her. She opened her eyes with a gasp, only to see her groom on the ground with a bloody nose. People in their seats gasped. She could feel his smirk, even though he was facing his victim. Hojo was on the ground, trying not to cry like a little girl.

"Damn," he said. "That felt really good."

* * *

**Ducky alter ego: Well, if that ending doesn't get reviews, I don't know WHAT will.**

**Duckgirl566: We shall see!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Duckgirl566: I know, I know, it's late.**

**Ducky alter ego: What are YOU gonna do about it?**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome felt her heart stop. She was this close, _this close_ to getting married two seconds ago, then her groom was on the ground with a bloody nose. People gasped, a woman even screamed. The Priest had a look of horror on his face.

The hanyou turned to her with an annoyed look on his face.

"You were really going to let this loser kiss you, weren't you?" He asked. Of course she was going to let Hojo kiss her. She didn't want him to kiss her, but she was going to let him.

"Um, excuse me sir, but the man needs to kiss the woman so the ceremony is complete," the priest said to Inuyasha.

"You didn't answer me," Inuyasha said to Kagome, completely ignoring the priest. "Were you really gonna let him kiss you?"

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" she hissed. Inuyasha looked into her eyes and saw her fire. "Of course I was going to let him kiss me, baka. What did you think was going to happen, Inuyasha?" Kagome felt the tears roll down her cheeks, but she wouldn't let herself sob. She was stronger.

At least, she would try to be.

"What do you think you are doing, you, you, hanyou bastard!" Gramps rose slowly. People gasped around him. None of these people had seen a demon before, so for him to call a man in front of them a half demon was a shocker. "Leave us, you are not welcome here! Get away from my shrine, away from my granddaughter, and my family! You have no right to stop this wedding!"

"No, he doesn't, but I do," Yai walked hurriedly down the aisle. She held a shoe in her hand, one that was missing from her foot. She walked up to Inuyasha and whacked him over the head with it before putting it back on her foot. "That was for rushing off. You should have waited for me!"

"If I had done that, the bitch would have been married to this pipsqueak already. Keh, slow humans. I don't know how you all became the master race." Inuyasha's head snapped to the side. Slowly it registered to him that Kagome had slapped him. "What the hell was that for!"

"You called me a…a…" he voice grew quiet and small, "bitch."

"Well, duh," he scoffed. "I was…maybe…hoping that…when we got back home…you'd be mine. I like the sound of it."

Kagome's cheeks grew rosy red. She realized what Inuyasha meant by bitch. It wasn't an insult, but a pet name. A very, very affectionate pet name. He hadn't meant to be a jerk, but had meant to show her a sign of affection.

"Excuse me, but can I kiss Kagome now?" Hojo moaned from the ground. Mrs. Akitoki stood up and rushed over to her son, waving some of the groomsmen over to help her.

"Yai," Gramps walked over to her, rage in his eyes, "What is the meaning of this?"

"You are despicable," Yai hissed, sounding very much like her daughter. "Haru gave me a document that my husband gave to him before he died."

"You point is, crazy woman?"

"Your little game is done," Inuyasha replied. He took Kagome's hands in his. "Do you get what I'm sayin' Kagome? I…I want to be with ya…and shit like that."

"My husband left this, a final testament. Haru," Yai turned to the officer with the paper, shoving it at him, "please read this aloud."

Haru cleared his throat. "Yai, in the chance that the old man finds a way to get Kagome or Souta, or any other children you may have conceived while I am gone, God Forbid, to take over the shrine, I want to leave you with something. In this document there is a combination for a safety deposit box.

In this place you will find documents, signed by three witnesses, my lawyer, and myself, giving you the decision of who Souta and Kagome, and any other children we would ever happen to conceive, who they spend their lives with. Though I know they are completely capable of choosing decent life partners, you must approve before the union could happen legally. I give you this power to protect them, my love. I have not long for this world, and I wish your safety and protection, along with that of our children.

God bless…"

"You sonofabitch!" Mr. Akitoki cursed, pointing an old wrinkled finger at Gramps Higurashi. "You said you made sure that idiot didn't leave any of this kind of sentimental crap behind! I went through all that shit of changing his will and everything, and you still find a way to screw us both over!"

Kagome gasped, reaching out for Inuyasha's body. He caught her before she sunk a little. Inuyasha was almost sure she whispered something in the way of "Dad…" but he wasn't sure.

"Mr. Higurashi, you are hereby under arrest for the destruction of government documents, manipulation, corruption and conspiracy of legal documents, among other charges. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can, and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney…"

Cops rose out of their seats and arrested Mr. Akitoki and Kagome's grandfather. The priest closed his book and exited quietly. Kagome could hear people moving, but only focused on the warm body next to her.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered. "Hey, are you ever going to answer me, wench?"

"Not now," she mumbled. "Maybe…but not now."

The hanyou chuckled and kissed her, sending her head spinning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ducky alter ego: Ta da!**

**Duckgirl566: There it is. The epilogue is next, and then we're done. WHAAA!**

**Ducky alter ego: WHAAA!**

**Duckgirl566: I got into honors English, but the guidance office told me I wasn't. So I got the stuff I needed to do my assignment with about three months after everyone else did. So I'm in a mad rush to re-read Romeo and Juliet, write a five-paragraph essay on how "believable" it is, and fill out a packet with about ten essay questions about each act. My friends all felt so bad for me, but they think I'll get it all done before Thursday.**

**Ducky alter ego: That's easy for them to say when they had ALL SUMMER!**

**Duckgirl566: Because of all this high school crap, including English and band, I'm busy all week. On Saturday I'm going to an Amusement park all day with my grandparents, and on Sunday I have to go to mass and a band car wash.**

**Ducky alter ego: You need a life other than school.**

**Duckgirl566: I know!**

**Ducky alter ego: Here, have my coffee. You need it more than I do.**

**Duckgirl566: Have I told you how much I love you?**


	13. Chapter 13

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome looked at her wedding dress that was hanging on the back of her closet door. _It really was beautiful. I hope to wear it again, for the right man…or hanyou._ She smiled and zipped up her giant yellow backpack.

The night breeze played with her hair. She was getting ready to go back to the feudal era. Kagome couldn't wait to be with her friends again. Inuyasha had gone back there and was waiting for her. Kagome stayed behind only to take care of a few legal things.

She hadn't charged her grandfather with anything, but the state had a few issues with what he had done. Mr. Akitoki would take most of it, but both men would be punished for the trouble they had caused. Kagome was glad she wasn't putting her grandfather behind bars, even though he was the cause of her pain.

Kagome frowned at her uniform that hung next to wedding dress. She decided not to wear it anymore, but to let it hang there as a reminder. Granted, she wasn't sure what she was reminding her self of, but she liked the idea of it. It was a before and after sort of thing.

Kagome turned to her open window. She had been brought to it by a strange noise.

"Is someone out there…crying?" she mumbled to herself. She saw a figure walking around slowly, holding her face in her hands.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, dear," Hana groaned, blowing her nose. When they took away her husband, she stayed behind. He kept quiet, and didn't say anything. He didn't pin the crime on her like she thought he would, but took his punishment. She was safe. But, she was alone.

She felt her body shake with each sob. She knew her face was probably wet, red, and blotchy. Hana Akitoki realized she a lot to cry about. Her parents ruined her life. A man so much older than she emotionally abused her. She had become a bitter, old woman, but in her heart she knew she was still that beautiful, talented, young girl.

"Hana?"

She turned to see a man. He was wearing a green tracksuit on his medium-sized frame. He held a bouquet of yellow tulips, her favorite flower. His tired face was smiling, but his eyes were sad. He was in his fifties, no more than 56. He was handsome, laugh lines decorating his face. To Hime, he glowed.

"Why do you cry, beautiful flower?" He asked her. He approached her slowly, standing in front of her. Hana felt herself fall, her knees week beneath her. He dropped the flowers and reached out to steady her.

"Kin…Kin, why are you here?" Hana felt herself grow angry. "What in God's good name are you doing here, now, after so much time? How did you even find me?"

"You always had such a temper, sweet flower bud. Tears stain you lovely face, but why? The Hana Takemaru I knew would never cry. She was strong, healthy, and happy." He leaned down to look Mrs. Akitoki in the eyes, a slight frown on his face. "But you can't be strong all the time, can you? You need to cry to be strong, don't you? That is why I am here. I am here so I can be strong when you are weak," he whispered.

"He's gone, Kin," Hana groaned into his shoulder, biting back tears.

"I saw the policemen. I knew your boy was getting married today, to the Higurashi woman."

Hana nodded her head slowly, loving the warmth of his shoulder. Kin smiled and rocked her back and forth.

"Tell me, flower…it was arranged, wasn't it?"

The tears came back, full force. "Yes, Kin, it was…oh God, I am a wicked person!" Hana sobbed heavily into his shoulder, leaving his shirt stained with her tears. "How I treated that poor girl, and…oh I've caused so much pain. And for what? Why did I act how I did? What had possessed me to be so…so horrible? I was doing the same thing _my_ in laws did to me thirty-four years ago. I am such a fool."

"Stop this talk," he said, his voice sharp like a knife. "Hana, speaking of what is wicked! Pain, yes, but does it matter? Has nothing been gained from the pain felt? Surely all is not a lost cause. There must be something good from all this bad."

"Like a true poet," Hana giggled, bring her self up to look at him. "Until my husband or I am dead, I am still bound to him. If only we had the courage all those years ago…"

"Do not talk of the past, for it is dead. Think about now," he said, a frown on his face.

"I made a vow to God that I would stand by my-,"

"Do you truly believe that God would want you to stay with a criminal?" Kin asked her, interrupting. "God would not want to see his child in a marriage without love, for a marriage without love is a mockery of His sacrament."

"I know, but-,"

"No," he said. I have waited long enough for my flower, my Hana. Every day without you has been torture. I've long to feel you against me, to hold you like I did when we were young. I wish to be with the woman I love, as God would have wanted it."

"Kin, I-," He silenced her with a kiss. Hana was memorized by it. She had not been kissed by this man, her love, in over three decades. She missed him. He knew how to make her forget she was in her fifties, she had wrinkles and imperfections. He knees felt weak again.

Hana closed her eyes and remembered all the events that brought her to this. In that instant, she did not regret anything. She knew who she was, and suddenly she was okay.

She was in love. She had always been in love, but now she was letting herself know it.

"Kin…I…I want to be happy again. I want to be with you, if you'll have me," she said, blushing.

His reply was stealing her breath away in a kiss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Kagome silently cheered Mrs. Akitoki on after hearing every word. Kagome saw that their love had finally triumphed after their long, painful battle. Kagome smiled, blushing a little at their kiss. Then Kin pushed Hanna against the wall, beginning to kiss her neck. Hana began unbuttoning her shirt, and Kin's hands were roaming…

"Gahhh!" Kagome shouted, falling backwards. _Old people, having sex, outside my house, underneath my window!_ Sweet and beautiful as it might have been, Kagome just could not stomach the idea of older people…doing-the-do. Though she hoped her and Inuyasha and she would still be just as in love when they were older.

Kagome got up and closed her window, not wanting to hear Hana waking the dead with her… "Gahhh!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Quick note about the ending

Mrs. Akitoki was not evil. She was once a successful woman and engaged, but her family forced her to marry Mr. Akitoki while she was still young. Mr. Akitoki was a considerable amount of years older than she, so Hana became depressed. She gave her husband one heir, Hojo. She lived in a loveless marriage, and became bitter because of that. When her husband told her about his idea, Hana Akitoki went along with it, "like a good wife should", and helped him. She did what she was told, but she grew a soft spot for Kagome. She saw a beautiful, young woman. She saw herself in Kagome. But she was bound to her husband and couldn't do anything.

I put the scene in with Kin, her past lover, to show that Mrs. Akitoki was not a cold woman. She was abused and broken by her parents, in-laws, and husband. She was a good, kind person at one point, and her true colors show in this last chapter. A lot of readers didn't like her, but she really wasn't the antagonist. I might write this again, portraying this more clearly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Brightside", _Hot Fuss_ by, the Killers. My inspiration for this story.

I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, let me go

And I just can't look - it's killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Turning through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside

I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, let me go

'Cause I just can't look - it's killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Turning through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside

I never...  
I never...  
I never...  
I never...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Duckgirl566: This is the end! I have finally posted it!**

**Ducky alter ego: This PROVES you are a lazy bum!**

**Duckgirl566: I am so sad this is over!**

**Ducky alter ego: You know what I said, right?**

**Duckgirl566: Yes, but I decided to ignore you.**

**Ducky alter ego: Whatever…loser.**

**Duckgirl566: Anyway, thanks to all of you that have been with Mr. Brightside from the beginning. I've had a lot of fun with this, though I might go back and revise some things.**

**Ducky alter ego: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Duckgirl566: As of 5:11, Eastern Standard Time, September 4, 2006, _Mr. Brightside_ has received 196 reviews, 8,119 hits, in a part of 1 C2, on the favorites list of 41 accounts, and on the alert list of 54 accounts. I am very flattered by these stats!**

**Ducky alter ego: Thanks guys!**

**Duckgirl566: Please check out my other stories and tell me what you think of them, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
